Under the folding branches
by Acebetweencities
Summary: One-shot Leyton, Takes place right after 6x12


**AN :** Okay, here's my first one shot and story ever, and in English. So please don't be too hard on me. I couldn't bear the hiatus on One Tree Hill (it's only been too days^^), so I decided to come up with a little Leyton fluff. Take place right at the end of 6x12, which by the way was a total snooze fest.

Disclaimer : I do not own OTH, If I did Leyton will be making out a whole lot more. Neither do I own Under the folding branches by the Veils.

_There I knew once, didn't I?_

_And the sound of that music travelled_

_To me from that orphan sky_

_And pulled it all in my vault_

"Hey, it's me. I need to tell you something."

Peyton sat behind her desk, Ellie's picture clutched tight in her hand. Her voice broken and tears sliding down her face. She had been worried all day about the results; she kept it to herself like always. She didn't want Lucas or her friends to worry for something that could have been nothing.

But when the doctor called, Peyton felt like all the tension that built up all day was lifted from her shoulders. She was okay, she didn't have cancer. And she needed to tell Lucas that she wasn't going anywhere soon. Because she's all he has and so is he.

_Love hide me away, deep in this town and canopy of snow_

_Go, spin me around under the folding branches_

_Now, it's not too late, Heaven can wait another year or so_

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "Oh my god, I can't do this over the phone!!"

"Peyton, what's going on?" Lucas was starting to get worried. He didn't like to be away from Peyton and the last few weeks had been really hard. He felt like he was always between planes and never get to spend much time with her. He hated when he couldn't be there for her.

The night of the Mick fiasco, he wasn't there. And he hadn't been here for her in almost four years. This was supposed to be his thing; taking care of her, loving her, and never letting her go.

_Thought I love you once, didn't I?_

_But I wanted the fin, didn't I?_

_Thought it broke your heart, didn't I?_

_But that face in the dark wasn't mine_

"I...I..."

That's when Lucas Scott knew what he had to do.

"Peyt', I'm coming home."

"Luke, don't..."

He cut her off immediately. He didn't want her giving him reasons to stay away from her. He wanted her in his arms.

"No, I'm coming home to you. And it's final."

And that's when she found her voice back.

"Luke, everything is going to be okay. We are okay." She stressed the last three words.

The rest of the evening went in a blur on both sides. Lucas went straight to the airport and got into the first flight to Tree Hill he could find.

Peyton tried to busy herself with paperwork but it didn't work out really well. She threw her jacket over her shoulder, locked her office and drove away.

Driving around Tree Hill always helped her. The wind blowing in her hair was like the soothing lullaby her mother used to sing. But tonight even that couldn't get her mind of Lucas. He was coming home and she had to tell him. Peyton smiled to herself at how oblivious he could be sometimes. Lucas didn't get it when she said "we are okay". He probably just assumed she was talking about them. She stopped her train of thoughts when she realized where she was. Peyton was on auto-pilot the whole time, and didn't notice where she was heading to.

_Love, hold me away deep in this town and canopy of snow_

_Go, spin me around under the folding branches_

The Rivercourt. She hadn't been there since she painted the lyrics for Lucas. The colours had worn off and it was almost unnoticeable to someone who didn't know it was there. But it'll always be.

It was late when Lucas finally made it back in Tree Hill, and as he drove past the Rivercourt he spotted her car. She was laying in her car, in the backseat starring into space. She looked so peaceful that he almost didn't want to interrupt. Almost.

"Peyt'?"

As soon as she saw him, she jumped out of the car and ran into his arms. They just stood there holding onto each other. Lucas kissed her forehead and looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me why you went all teary whiny psycho on me over the phone earlier? Or do I have to drag it out of you?" The tone was teasing, but she knew he must have been really worried.

Peyton untangled herself from him and putting an acceptable distance between them. Lucas just stood there trying to comprehend what she was doing.

"I went to the doctor today. I don't have cancer."

Lucas looked at her, his eyes wide open.

"Wait, you thought you had cancer? And you didn't bother to tell me?" He seemed hurt, and surprised at the same time.

"I didn't want you to worry about nothing. I collapsed at work and my stomach hurt a lot."

Lucas looked angrily at her.

"It doesn't matter if it's nothing!! That's why I'm here; you are supposed to tell me these things!! Damn it! We are getting married Peyton!!"

Peyton knew he was right, she should have told him about the pain. But she was too scared and telling him would have made the purpose of cancer even scarier.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared."

Lucas sighed and took her in his arms again, breathing the scent of her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I have something else to tell you."

Once again she got away from him and this time put more than a fair distance between them. Lucas still looking at her with a questioning stare.

"Just promise you won't be mad."

"Depends... Anything to do with a certain movie producer?"

"Lucas!!"

"Fine, I won't be mad."

Peyton took a deep breath; she was twisting her hands, trying to find a way to drop the bomb.

"I know it's unexpected and we're young. But...I'm...I'm pregnant..."

There it was. Out in the open. And there was Lucas, his mouth agape.

"Oh."

Peyton couldn't believe her ears. Not again. Another "oh".

But this time it took Lucas less time to process the "announcement". He looked into Peyton's eyes and couldn't help the smile on his face. He wasted no more time and reach out to her, spinning her around until his body couldn't take it anymore and they were both lying in the grass next to the court tangled up in each other.

_Now, it's not too late Heaven can wait another year or so_

_Go, spin me around under the folding branches_

_Now, it's not too late Heaven can wait another year or so_

_Go, spin me around under the folding branches_

All you could hear that night was the sound of Peyton Sawyer laugh blown away by the wind under the folding branches.


End file.
